The boom of the internet has greatly provided information to mobile users through wireless web server connected devices such as laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and telephones. People with an internet enabled device can access yahoo.com (yahoo is a trademark of Yahoo corporation) and other internet connected resources. There are also Global Positioning System (GPS) devices that enable mobile users to know exactly where they are on a particular map. Users with GPS device functionality can further manually enter their known location into an internet MAP directory service (e.g. yahoo.com Maps) and then provide a target address they want to go to. Step by step instructions are then provided to the user for how to get to the destination from the current location. Some GPS devices provide local processing for directing, and narrating to, a driver. Mating automated location finding systems with internet travel direction services is an attractive blend.
Cadillac recently announced the OnStar program with sales of Cadillac automobiles (Cadillac and OnStar are trademarks of General Motors corporation). A person is enabled with calling upon an “OnStar Advisor” 7 days a week, 24 hours a day, with the press of a button. An emergency call, for example 911, or for a disabled Cadillac vehicle, allows a driver to instantly call upon wireless connected assistance. The driver may also call upon the OnStar Advisor for directions to a destination. The Advisor has access to automatic processing for determination of the vehicle's current location in case of auto theft, a disabled vehicle, or assisting with directions. The Advisor can also remotely unlock the vehicle should the driver lock the keys in the car. In effect, Cadillac drivers have full time wireless connected assistance around the clock for many reasons. While the location determination of the vehicle is automatic, there remain manual processes performed by the Advisor. Automation of some of these processes is desirable.
Many internet services derive their revenue stream from advertising. Advertisers pay to have their content delivered to users who access website and web server interfaces. Advertisers desire to target their audience at the most appropriate time. Knowing the location of a user as being relevant to a particular advertisement is desirable. Automating the delivery of the content is desirable.
A method is needed for a low cost business model that enables the efficient configuration of deliverable content for automatic delivery to mobile users based on their situational location that is relevant to receive such content.
To make such services attractive to consumers, quality deliverable content is needed, an environment promoting anonymous use is desirable, and additional complementary location based services will enhance the experience and entice consumers to use services. Consumers are concerned with privacy so location based services should be sensitive to privacy concerns. A model providing private and anonymous location based services without limitation of functionality is desirable.
Two companies, uLocate.com and dodgeball.com, have developed internet accessed websites for making use of user location information (uLocate.com and dodgeball.com are respective trademarks of the website companies). The uLocate.com website lacks full automation, automated registration, privilege assignments, different user types, and does not contain the many other features disclosed below in this application. The dodgeball.com website does not leverage automatic location capability using GPS or triangulation. Text messages have to be manually entered for features and functionality of the website. A globally accessed website is needed that integrates a better mode of such classes of websites using automated features, along with many new features not offered by the websites to provide an enhanced set of location based services.
Different users use different types of devices: laptops, tablet PCs, PDAs, cell phones, etc. An automated website that supports location enhanced services for heterogeneous devices is needed. This should include any mobile device capable of communicating with a web service. Automated account registration, automated billing, and high performance support for mass numbers of users is desirable. Automated deletion of obsolete accounts and data is also desirable. Eliminating the use of (or at least minimizing) human resource operations is reasonable. The websites yahoo.com, google.com, and ebay.com have demonstrated well the ability to provide valuable services to a large dispersed geographic audience through the internet without many human resources to keep the basic operations an on-going business concern (ebay, yahoo, and google are trademarks of the respective website companies). Location enhanced services can be developed to provide a similar model.
Users should have the ability to customize their experience with a website not only in how they interact with the service user interface, but how the service functionality behaves in accordance to user preferences. Users should have complete control over their devices and how they interact with a service through conveniently maintained configurations. All functionality should be provided so users are anonymous and can help themselves to the service.
Not only should deliverable content be configured for targeting mobile users, but the mobile users should also be able to configure deliverable content for other mobile users with novel functionality of interaction and interoperability. Novel methods are further desirable for convenient configuration of the content as well as the convenient configuration of applicable situational locations used to deem delivery of the content. In cases where an indicator is more desirable in place of associated content, users should have the ability to customize delivery indicators. Delivery indicators provide a high performance method for delivery and perhaps provide an element of privacy in cases where content is delivered over an unencrypted communications link. There should be the utmost respect for privacy. Encrypted communications sessions are desirable regardless of the content delivered. People do not want third parties knowing their situational locations, or the content that is delivered based on their situational locations.